Rule Changes: 18 - 1/12/12
Summary This week we focused on a bunch of long standing polish items and bug fixes that we've been wanting to get out to our community. A bunch of the most highly visible bugs were squashed. Things like: Assassins appearing cloaked but still getting shot by bots and turrets. Turrets firing at things they can't hit. Projectiles not going through Firebases and Combat Kitties. Basically, a lot of those things that kept popping up on our issues forums. Please keep giving us feedback and reporting on issues you see. They are invaluable to us! We also looked to bring certain Pros in line, balance-wise, with the rest of the Pros. Thus the Tank and Gunner improvements. We also wanted certain skills to have much more reliable ranges, so we normalized several to have the same range at each level. And what better way to play with this new balance than a bunch of new taunts and two new uniforms! We brought back the "Bayheimer" (Action Hero) taunts from the Monday Night Combat summer skins and added in new ones for all the new Pros. Enjoy! New Rules *New free Pro rotation: Sniper, Assassin, Veteran, Combat Girl, Karl *Added "Preview" button for taunts in the locker room allowing taunts to be seen with in-game camera angles. *Players can now shoot through allied players. *Taunts can now be saved in custom classes. *Moved speed bonuses from leveling up to the defensive passive skill upgrades. *The power of the speed upgrades are dependent upon position. (Striker/Enforcer/Sharpshooter/Defender/Commando) *Passive Defense: Health Bonus: 50/150/300 -> 100/200/300 *Whenever a turret is destroyed all players will now get a message stating what team lost a turret. *Added better looking temporary icons for the default products *"Parting Gift" product now has a team colored outline. *Increased drop chance of juice from Bullseye Bullet Gorge Arena *Continued art revisions. Loco Moco Arena *Added blocking volume to keep Captain Spark out of certain areas. *Fixed some areas outside the arena that players could stand on. Bots *The first Fuji bots now spawn later in the match. *Fuji bots now have a chance to drop juice. Assassin *New Taunt: Action Hero *Smoke Bomb: Fixed not being able to smoke bomb things too far below or above her. *Cloak: Fixed some instances of cloak showing as on to the owning player but off to other players and the server. This should fix bots and turrets firing at you when you look cloaked. *Cloak: Regen: 20/13/10/7.5 -> 40/26/20/15 Assault *New Taunt: Action Hero *Fly: Use cost: 0 -> 5 (Prevents the exploit of getting more out of fly than intended) Captain Spark *Ray Gun: Damage: 58 -> 64 *New Taunt: Action Hero, Hero *Arc Flash: Fixed Captain Spark from being able to Arc Flash into enemy spawn rooms. Cheston *New Taunt: Action Hero *Fixed Cheston's face not animating while using the Chesnuts uniform. *Split weapon alternate fire abilities into their own cool downs. *Banana: Stun now drops Assassin's Cloak and Assault's Fly Combat Girl *New Taunts: Action Hero, Humble Rumble, Exciting *Combat Laser: Now interrupts properly when stunned, grappled or knocked around. *Combat Laser: Now consumes skill if it is interrupted. *Combat Healer: Money Per Heal: 0.025 -> 0.1 Gunner *New Taunts: Action Hero, Surfer Brah *Minigun: Damage: 23 -> 25 *Minigun: Speed multiplier while spun up: 0.8 -> 0.7 *Dual Miniguns: Damage: 17 -> 20 *Mortar: Damage: 58 -> 65 *Deploy: Critical Shot Chance: 5 -> 10 *Deploy: Initial Armor: 500 -> 250 *Deploy: Armor Aura Per Tick: 10/25/50/75 -> 15/45/60/75 *Deploy: No longer gains ammo regen at level 4 Gunslinger *New Taunt: Action Hero, Love and Hate *Fixed Gunslinger doing the wrong animation when grappling Bullseye. *Lucinda: Damage: 32 -> 35 *Love Pistol: Damage: 41 -> 37 *Gun Flurry: Damage: 15/20/25/30 -> 12/17/22/27 *Gun Flurry: Range: 1536/1536/1536/2048 -> 1536/1536/1536/1536 Karl *New Uniform: Fairy Tale *New Taunt: Action Hero *Fixed camera on "Openly Mock" taunt *Short Circuit: Stun now drops Assassin's Cloak and Assault's Fly *Handler: Alt Fire: Fire Interval: 1.5 -> 1 *Handler: Alt Fire: Damage: 145 -> 115 Sniper *New Taunt: Action Hero *New Uniform: Hippy *Sniper Rifle: Damage: 46 -> 41 Support *New Taunt: Action Hero *Heal/Hurt Gun: Money Per Heal: 0.25 -> 0.5 Tank *New Taunt: Action Hero *Jet Gun: Damage: 21 -> 23 *Rail Gun: Damage: 55 -> 60 *Product Grenade: Damage: 100/250/300/300 -> 100/200/250/300 *Product Grenade: Radius: 32/64/128 -> 128/128/128 Veteran *New Taunts: Action Hero, Adjustment, Death Bell *Fixed Veteran from being able to use jump jets and charge to go farther than intended. *Ka-Claw: Improved the pull code so that pulls will succeed from much farther away. *Ka-Claw: Fixed Ka-Claw colliding with his Flying Falcons *Ka-Claw: Now slows for the duration of the pull. Done in case target is deflected via player, bot or map geometry, they are still slowed for a short period. *Split Alt Fire abilities on both weapons so that they have separate cool downs. Wascot *New Taunts: Action Hero, Worm, W-Flare, W-Headspin, W-Dance *Added in new ProTips for damage done. *Party Pooper: New visual effect Bug Fixes *Fixed region in the quick match menu not remembering what you last used. *Fixed demo replays not downloading to the proper location. *Fixed getting stuck in place while taunting. *Fixed some instances of the 'skill eating' issue. *Fixed healing weapons not awarding money for healing properly. *Fixed crash when scrolling taunt choosing drop downs lists. *Fixed skill charges from sometimes not moving you forward. *Fixed issue that caused weapon magazines to sometimes appear the wrong color. *Fixed some instances of turrets trying to continuously fire at something it can not hit. *Fixed projectiles not going through allied Firebases and Combat Kitties *Fixed projectiles blocking trace fire weapons. *Fixed not being able to cancel out of purchase if the Steam overlay fails to come up. *Fixed players not doing any damage with certain weapons when pushed up against a wall Category:Patches